Operation Super's
by LakeSail
Summary: Ordinary Mission! Ordinary Villain! Extra Ordinary Outcome
1. The Reason

**Villains Lair**

The evil scientist sits at his desk waiting for all his chemicals to sit as he adds unstable electrons to the component, and then he adds them in a fish tank, sort of like the tank you see in an Aquarium. The chemicals are all the same, but he has made a stable and unstable potion. The stable the purple one is very toxic, the unstable one the green one is more like acid; he knows this after losing his assistant a few days ago, the fool. No one knows that this scientist who faked his own death is mixing chemicals that could alter mankind for better or worse. The scientist glares angrily at the news print next to him _"Crazy Lunatic Scientist Fired: This scientist was last seen Tuesday after using his experiments to try and change the genetic make-up of his fellow scientists. This is like a spider-man gone wild incident, but the police say that this renowned scientist jumped off a building. No news on the why he did, so but most mysterious is that all his work has gone to the grave with him"._

The evil scientist laughed evilly and was excited that the police bought his petty excuse of death; oh well at least no one will stop Dr. Calamitous, and no one will find out what really happens when you cross mix people and my work.

**South Dale**

The four siblings were all enjoying a day to themselves, No Jerry, No WHOOP, and No Problems. Megan and Marc were both equally stressed about the test they were about to take, but that was the least of their worries. Lee and Tony for one would not even pick up a book and study. "Do you want me to look like a dork" Lee said smiling at girls passing by. "Yeah and besides this book looks like a bunch of nonsense to me" Tony said looking at his book. "That is because it is upside down T" Megan said with a sigh. "Oh" Tony said putting it the right way "Doesn't help any", he looked at the jumbled mess in his hands. Marc and Megan just walked away from their family, both knowing that the second report cards come out, mom would be furious at two and neither of them started with M.

"Marc can you quiz me" Megan said as they walked into the library. "_Mighty- Men_, _Flighty-Men not as strong as Mighty-Men they fight crime anywhere, here and there, and even you too". _A stupid jingle said on one of the computers as they walked to the back of the room, Marc glared at the computers angrily "They are supposed to be used for learning not for that new stupid show everyone seems intoxicated with" he said. "Cheer up bro not everyone can be as sophisticated as we are" Megan said. "Sophisticated" an annoying voice said and a girl in the form of Tami came up next to them "You two wouldn't know what sophisticated was even if it came up and poked you both in the eyes". Tami flipped her hair and stalked off as though brains were contagious.

Just as Megan was going to say something to Tami a slight breeze caught her attention "Umm I didn't think you could get a wind inside" Megan said. "You can't which only means one thing a WHOOPING" Marc said just as the book case sucked them in. The two screamed on the way down and landed on top of Lee and Tony who both complained about their heavy weight. "Any fun missions Today Jerry huh" Lee said excited. "Yeah boss man, give us the juicy details" Tony said. "Well there is a missing scientist" Jerry said. "And you want us to rescue him from danger" Lee said getting ready to leave. "Well actually he is dead, but his clues do not add up" Jerry said "So your mission is to go in there and see whether our scientist is gone or he just does not want to be found". Lee did not look happy, but he agreed and soon the spies got their gear "The SSSS, the shin guard speeders, HUGS: Hardening Under Great Electrical Signals, and finally the Jet Pulse Arm Tracker" Lee said giving each spy a gadget.

The four do their little pose and they are on their way, two on the WHOOP JET, and two in that blue car of theirs. "Who wants to race" Tony said in the Jet with Marc. "Your, so on little bro" Megan said in the car with Lee. It was a neck in neck battle with Lee and Marc being the spokespeople. "Ladies and gentlemen today is a perfect day for racing, my names Lee and I am one of your speakers today" Lee said using his phone as a microphone. "The name's Marc and I am your second speaker, true Lee the racing conditions are awesome today" Marc said doing the same with his phone. "Oh it is Megan using the turbo boost to go faster, but no it is …" Lee began. "Tony who takes the lead by using his boosters, but look at the grace on the ground, racer M is now slamming herself into first place" Marc said. "Now it is Tiny, but Oh Megan sees what he was doing and adjusts her driving and now we are on the final leg" Lee said. "Megan is in the lead and Yes she has done it she is the victor, My name is Marc and this has been brought to you inside the jet" Marc said cracking up. "Lee here and the battle from the ground was intense this is Lee signing off" Lee said also cracking up.

The spies get out of the vehicles and start looking around for any clues, and they soon come across a mountain of clues. Marc and Megan go off in one direction while Tony and Lee go somewhere else. "These prints make no sense" Megan said confused. "There is also no sign of a struggle" Marc said with annoyance "The least an awesome scientist could do was to make sure that the trail wasn't so terrible". "Umm Marc we want to him to have a terrible scene" Megan said to her brother. "Oh right, let's take some pictures and go back to school for that test" Marc said. Megan took some pictures and sent them to WHOOP.

Lee and Tony looked around the apartment and found a broken window "Hey" Lee said "Why is the glass inside surely if he dove out the window, the glass would be outside". "Hey bro, look at this" Tony said picking up a sheet of paper "This looks like that gibberish that we are taking our test on". "In that case take a picture of that for Jerry and also take that for the brainy duo to figure out" Lee said taking pictures of the scene he had found.

The four spies went back to school, but on the way there Marc and Megan were looking at the piece of paper together, while Lee drove the jet and Tony drove the car. "This looks like a formula for an unstable component" Marc said. "Actually it looks like a way to combine a deadly chemical with an acidic one" Megan said looking at the symbols. "True" Marc said. With the two satisfied now, they went back to studying for the test. "WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOT TODAY" Marc complained to his teacher who had just told him the test was postponed for a few days. The teacher looked surprised at his usually mild student and just dismissed his question with a shrug. "HE CAN'T DO THIS" Marc stormed on his way to lunch. "He can and he did, just be glad that he didn't do it early" Megan said. The two sat down at the lunch table and were only there for a few seconds before; yet again they were being WHOOPED.

Landing roughly in the WHOOP Jet this time, Jerry quickly told the spies that the bad guy was last seen in the mountains and to hurry up and contain him. Thus the two were thrown off the jet, before they could ask where their brothers were. "Where are Tony and Lee" Megan said getting up from the fall they just had. "Probably going off somewhere else for the same reason we are here" Marc said. The two started walking up the mountains and soon came across a maze of caverns. "Ok I'll go down this one you do that one, we will keep in contact using the eye- contacts" Marc said as Megan nodded.

Jerry soon found out where Lee and Tony were hiding and gave them the same harsh WHOOPING; he explained what was happening and added "Marc and Megan is already there". Lee and Tony jumped off the jet and landed a few miles away from the correct mountain. "According to this we need to head that way" Lee said pointing. "Hey Marc…Megan…Marc…Megan…Hello…Anyone Out There… Hello" Tony began before Lee yelled at him to stop. The two trooped on to the correct mountain, and they walk past the way their siblings went.

'It is so dark I can't even see' Marc thought to himself switching his contact device in to a see in the dark device. Megan did the same and the two ended up back together, the two nodded at each other and continued on their marry way. After a few minutes of walking in utter silence they both heard an evil laugh echoing all around them. The two snuck up towards the laugher and see that it is the evil scientist they are looking for, he isn't dead after all. They inch their way forward, until they both trip over an invisible trap and end up getting caught. "Hey, let us out" Megan yelled. "No my dear I am afraid that I cannot do that" the scientist said "You see the thing is I am dead and I want it to stay that way". The two were put in a cage and they notice that the doc has been making dangerous chemicals. "I hope the other's come soon" Marc whispered to Megan.

Lee and Tony were not going to their siblings' aid considering how they were lost themselves. "This piece of junk keeps making us go around in circles" Lee exclaimed angrily. "Lee not that I don't love exercise, I do, but can we please hurry up and go find our family" Tony said frustrated. Lee glanced at the device in his hands before he stood still, "Ok according to this we should be right over the bad guys' lairahhhhhhhh" Lee yelled as Lee fell through a hole landing on his leg and spraining it. Groaning in pain Lee looked around and did not like what he saw, he suddenly felt claustrophobic. Tony managed to get Lee out of the whole and got a disgusted look from the little guy "You were holding the device wrong" Tony said annoyed as he watched Lee try to walk. "Err" Lee grunted. "First we need to get you in the jet" Tony said helping Lee stand up straight. Lee was not at all happy that he was leaving his family behind, but in his current state he was useless.

Marc and Megan soon got tired of waiting for their family, "Hey with a little tinkering do you think you can make HUGS turn into a boxing glove" Megan asked. Marc nodded and set to work. After a few minutes Marc sparked his hand and punched the glass, the glove worked and now they were free. "What do you think you are doing" the Villain yelled at the two. "Leaving" Megan said with attitude. The villain started getting angry and the next second the three are fighting next to deadly unstable chemicals. Marc and Megan both knew the risks and they could only guess that this guy knew the risks too. Megan used her freeze disks to attack the bad guy, but hit both tanks instead. Marc used the Clark special, but hit the tanks instead. The Villain used a freeze ray to hit the two spies, but hit the tanks instead. With a final attack from all three of them, two freeze disks and a freeze ray, the tanks started making cracking noises. Marc and Megan started backing away from the tanks, but the Villain was in their way. "If I go so do YOU" the Villain laughed crazily as finally the tanks just broke and all of their contents spilled out all over the three humans.

Marc closed his eyes and screamed his heart out, getting a mouth full of the chemicals, which he accidently swallowed; his legs were brought out from under him as the liquid went off to find an exit. Megan closed her mouth, but not her eyes as the chemicals entered her eyes making her gasp in pain and swallowing a small amount of the stuff; Megan swam with the chemicals hoping to find a way out of this mess. Dr. Calamitous swallowed a lot of chemicals and got it all in his eyes; he fought with the current and was swept away by it. The chemicals found their exit as it burst out allowing the three people it carried to breath.

"My eyes, my eyes hurt" Megan yelled at the top of her voice. "Ahh my whole body hurts" Marc yelled. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha" the Villain laughed out loud. Megan and Marc do not remember what happened, but one minute they were laying there Megan keeping her eyes closed as she rubbed snow on them, and Marc rolling around on the floor to get the chemicals off. The next they were on the WHOOP Jet Villain in hand and both of them closing their eyes against the sting of pain. "Oh my you two have chemicals all over you" Jerry said worried. Jerry pushed a button and the second Marc and Megan got to WHOOP they were rushed off to the WHOOP Hospital Ward where they both blacked out as people around them tried to find out all they could about the spies condition.


	2. Power and Powers

**WHOOP Infirmary**

Lee watched as his brother and sister were both laying still, if he had been there this wouldn't have happened. Tony sat next to Lee thinking about how if Tony had the device instead of Lee they would have rescued their siblings. The two sat there yelling at the employees any time they came back with bad news, and after six hours the two reluctantly left to cover the other two with dinner. "Where are your brother and sister" Karen Clark said. "They are at their friend's house practicing for that test" Lee explained. "I thought it was today" Karen said not buying it. "Well mom it got postponed until Friday and since today is not Friday it is not today" Tony added. "Well ok, but call them up they will be late for dinner" Karen said heading to the kitchen. Tony and Lee stood there looking at each other now what will they do.

Marc groaned as he felt the fluffy bed underneath him, and he felt that he was still in his spy outfit, Marc could hear other people around him; he could not open his eyes, but soon he heard another groan near him "Megan" he said softly. Megan was in pain, she could feel a bed and a pillow, but she also felt pain. Megan heard someone call her name, the next second the caller screamed in pain and so did Megan (Think of the Danny Phantom theme song/ the part where you see the ghost DNA mix with his own), this is what the two were feeling as the deadly chemicals started playing with their DNA. Finally the pain all stopped, and the two were able to open their eyes and see the faces of twelve different people in the room with scared looks on their faces.

"Where…uh are we" Marc said sitting up and getting a look at himself in a silver pushcart, he looked the same, in fact he looked like he was ready to fight a T-rex. "Are we in the Hospital" Megan said alarmed at the scene in front of her, which was clear, it was as though her eyes were stronger. "No you two are in the WHOOP Infirmary" Jerry said walking into the room "you two gave us all quite a scare". "The last thing I remember is swimming in all those chemicals" Megan said thinking. "Yeah" Marc agreed. The two stood up and they began walking to their boss, who was surprised as well as relieved that his agents were ok "You two need to return home quickly your brothers are in need of your help" Jerry said.

This was the softest WHOOPING they ever had, yet when they got home they had to face their mother's wrath. "Six' o' clock that is six zero zero, is the time you are to be home yet you came home late" Karen said angrily. "We lost track of time when we were studying" Marc said. "Yeah we are sorry, but we got really stressed when the teacher postponed the test, so we got more studying done in order to be ready next time" Megan added over killing it. Their mother looked at her children and nodded to herself, "don't let it happen again" she said "DINNER". The family came together to eat their food and Tony and Lee watched their siblings for anything strange.

Megan looked at her food and noticed every inch of the texture of it, and every inch of the juice that soaked the mash potatoes. "Megan you ok" Lee asked spotting her starring at the food. "Umm yeah, just noticing how this electron in this dinner is fine tuned to the other electrons thus allowing them to fill up our gastro acidic stomachs" Megan explained in a rush. "Ok whatever you just said" Lee said confused. "You do seem ready for this test" Karen said beaming at her child. Marc sat there eating his beef like there is no tomorrow "Whoa bro I thought you were a vegetarian" Tony said watching his brother. "People can change" Marc said eating his food.

The four went to bed, but as soon as Marc and Megan fell asleep Lee and Tony got out of bed, "Hey Jerry" Lee said whispering in his closet into his phone "Marc and Megan are acting really weird". "Probably just the remaining chemicals finding their way out of their bodies" Jerry said "Don't worry I am sure they are fine". Lee and Tony both sighed and went to bed, one person heard that conversation well; Megan just heard a whispered conversation on the other side of the house as though they were talking next to her.

The next morning Marc and Megan wake up to find that their bodies felt really strange, Megan dove at the mirror hoping that the chemicals didn't turn her into Luke again. "Phew" Megan said in relief. Marc just thought that it was because of the meat from last night so didn't think much about it. "Morning family" Cal said entering the kitchen as the four siblings were eating. "You ok dad" Megan asked. "Yeah have a nice day" Cal said in an awfully cheery voice.

At school that day Tami came up to the spies' locker's and started being mean to them. "Oh my gosh that T-shirt screams fashion victim: Megan, did you happen to find any Sophistication last night: Marc, When was the last time you got your heads out of the clouds: Tony, and when was the last time you had a date: Lee" Tami criticized. Lee stalked off muttering to himself, Tony just calmly ignored Tami as he walked to class. "You can't talk to my family like that" Megan said angrily. Tami started walking away laughing to herself _'Megan imagined Tami being picked up by a giant and being kicked across the room by it', _the next second Tami yelled as she was dangling by her shirt and then was thrown across the hall way. Marc and Megan watched astonished, Tami got up yelling "freaks" and ran off scared, the hallway was empty so the only people who saw it were Marc and Megan.

"That was weird" Marc said brushing off the sudden happening as though it happened every day. Megan nodded and they both went to class, all day the two felt strange and they were suddenly better at sports and their own classes. After school Marc started in on the subject that the two had been thinking about since that morning "So" Marc began clearing his throat "That was weird what happened with Tami this morning". "Yes, Yes it was" Megan agreed "So, what happened". "I think we happened" Marc said. "Come again" Megan said confused. "I think we got affected by those chemicals and we now have super powers" Marc stated. "… … … … Ha ha ha" Megan began to laugh at Marc "Really Marc get serious whatever happened wasn't because of us" Megan said. "Ok then why don't I prove it to you" Marc said calmly. "How" Megan asked as Marc's face fell "I know we can go to those abandoned warehouses no one will see us there". Marc agreed and the two walked off towards the ware houses.

"Where did Marc and Megan go off to" Lee said as he looked around the school for them. "Maybe they're at home you know to study for that test that is tomorrow" Tony said. Lee nodded in agreement "Well I have B-ball practice" he said. "I have Quire club" Tony said "So they are fine we can check on them later". "Yeah of course, yeah they are spies of coarse they are okay" Lee said trying to get the knot out of his stomach. The two brothers left neither of them feeling right about letting the other two walk around by themselves.

The two got to the ware houses and started looking around; there was plenty to work with. "So uhh what should we do" Megan said uncertain. "Go over to that one with all the heavy stuff" Marc said "Then you try picking one up". Megan jumped over the fence, Marc followed suit but ended up flying instead "Help I can't get down" Marc yelled as he got higher and higher. Megan tried jumping high like Marc, but all she accomplished was looking like an idiot. Then Megan remembered that morning and picked Marc up with her mind and set him down. "Phew that was close thanks Megan" Marc said as he fell to the ground "You have telepathy, try and read my mind". Megan tried and heard Marc say "Try and read my mind...Ohh hotdogs" Marc said. "Stop talking then" Megan said annoyed. "I didn't say anything" Marc said confused. "Yes I did it… why are you thinking of hotdogs" Megan asked jumping into the air. Marc blushed "No reason" he said.

Then Megan tried lifting up a metal beam, and didn't manage to pick it up "Ok your turn" Megan said to Marc. Marc tried lifting it up in the air and threw it up instead and managed to catch it when it got closer again. "I know let's have a race" Marc said, the two went over to one end of the warehouse and raced to the other end, Megan was there one second then was at the other end the next. "Whoa, so telepathy and super speed" Megan said proud of herself. "I have flight and strength" Marc said happily. The two got on top of a building Marc flew and Megan found out that if she ran fast enough she could run up buildings.

Megan looked out over the city "Hey look Marc the elementary school" Megan said pointing at it. Marc looked where Megan was pointing and then looked at Megan as if she were crazy "Umm where" marc said skeptically. "Hey there sounds like a bank is being robbed" Megan said pointing the other direction. "…" Marc squinted at where she pointed and used laser vision, and then out of surprise used x-ray vision "Whoa I get it" Marc said as Megan looked at him in surprise. "You really think I have Super vision and Super hearing, while you have Heat Vision and X-ray Vision" Megan said reading his mind easily now. "Yes and stop reading my mind" Marc said angrily. Megan sighed and a strong ice breath came out surprising her, "Whoa" she screamed as her scream turned itself into an attack breaking windows around them. Marc sighed also and a great fire came out of his mouth, as Marc laughed to himself a powerful wind came out of his mouth. Marc and Megan were having fun finding out what power's they had. Megan had the ability to stretch like Mr. Fantastic. Marc could use plants to attack people. Megan could turn invisible, and Marc could go through walls without breaking them. Finally Megan could shrink, while Marc could grow to immense size.

Before they went home Megan found out she could use a force field and Marc could make clones of himself each with their own special power. The two made an agreement to make sure that their family never found out about them, but they would like to save the world. So it is now how they can do so with a secret identity because they can't use their spy out fits.

**_"So let's recap Megan has Super Speed, Stretch, Hearing and Eye Sight, Telepathy, Ice Breath, Hyper Voice (Reminds me of Wigglytuff from Pokémon ), turns Invisible, Shrink, make Force fields (Think Sky from PR SPD) and if she runs fast make Tornadoes" the Narrator knows all._**

******_"Let's also remember that Marc has Super Strength, Flight, Breath, X-Ray Vision, Heat Vision, Fire Breath (Like Charizard's Flamethrower {Because originals rule}), Wind Power, Use plants to attack people (Think of Sky High), Go through walls (Think Flash), Cloning and Grow" The Narrator knows all and their powers are still growing. _**


	3. The Gear

**_This is getting serious!_**

Megan and Marc got home on time that day considering how Marc can fly at Super Sonic Speed and Megan can run even faster than that. The TV was on and Tony was watching that stupid new Super Heroes show "_Mighty- Men_, _Flighty-Men not as strong as Mighty-Men they fight crime anywhere they are here for me and You, Mighty- Men_, _Flighty-Men not as strong as Mighty-Men they fight crime anywhere, here and there, and even you too, here and there, and even you too. So remember Mighty-Men are here FOR YOU" the theme song said. _Megan started smiling as she ran up the stairs to her room, what they also figured out was that their brains were much bigger so in a sense they were much smarter. Marc followed "What's up sis" he said. "Costumes and not just any costumes ones where you have to say your superhero name in order to open it and press it" Megan said excitedly. "Yeah great idea's Megan" Marc said smiling.

The two drew some schematics and came up with a design for their costumes. After dinner that night Megan and Marc ran to a Store using the Fairest of them all to change their looks for now. They got two motorcycle helmets the ones that you can talk to each other; Megan got Green Marc got black. "Next we find a costume" Marc said. Megan ran all over the store and found the perfect area to find their costumes, there was an area where you could buy spandex. Megan chose Gold and Pink for her colors, Marc chose Red and Blue. The two paid for their suits and then they ran over to a **Watch For All Occasions** store and got the cheapest one's they could find. The two got home with their gear and started making a costume, Megan used cotton balls they had at home to give her costume a stronger look and Marc did the same. With their muscles in the right place now they were ready to put their persona together.

Megan's was one pink leg; opposing arm was pink, with the Gold everywhere else and on the back in Green was her name "**_Mighty Girlz_**", with a Green helmet and using WHOOP Tech the costume all was attached to each other. There was something missing "Umm Marc we need shoes to wear as well" Megan said. She ran out and brought some Orange and Purple Spandex Shoes. Orange for Marc and Purple for her, with her costume finished Megan used the watch she brought to upload it in. Now with the costume and pass code set Megan can become "Mighty Girlz" on command.

Marc had Red arms and Blue legs, Orange shoes and the neck line was Gold, he borrowed it from Megan. Marc's helmet portrayed his name at the back of his helmet "**_Brain Guy_**", once he was finished he uploaded his suit into his watch too and the watch worked the two can now power up without too much thought. Marc then had an idea "Hey Megan let me see your watch real quick" Marc said taking his off. Megan gave up her watch and Marc quickly adjusted hers and his "There now they can only come off if we are willing them to" Marc said sticking his watch on which was blue and gave Megan her pink one back. Megan then had an idea "Hey Marc let me see yours real quick" she said. Then she added the capability to accept water and fire, then on inspiration changed the suits so they grew and shrank with them. "Ok done" Megan said finishing up. "No we aren't" Marc said adding some more; the suits ended up being prepared for any power they used at any time and now they were finally ready.

"Now we need a catch phrase" Megan said. "No we don't" Marc said in disgust. "Every Super has one" Megan said "Enemies beware the Power Team is here". "Um no" Marc said "How about Enemies Beware The Teens are Here". "No way" Megan said "How about Evil Doers Beware the Justice is Here". "Close" Marc said "Evil Doers Beware the Heroes are Here". "Perfect" Megan said. It had only taken them six hours to learn how to control their powers, thirty minutes to make their suits and now it took them two minutes to make a catch phrase. "Hey wait won't people recognize our voices" Marc said. "Yeah" Megan said as they both built a voice modifier for themselves "We sound more grown up". "Bad Guys will just take us more seriously" Marc said.


	4. Day One

**The Next Day**

Marc, Lee and Tony were all waiting for their sister to come to lunch it wasn't like her to not come to lunch. "Where are you" Marc thought. "I'm coming I just was talking with my teacher" Megan thought back. "Lee, I bet you ten dollars that Megan will be here in three minutes" Marc said. "You're on" Lee said. At exactly three minutes Megan waltzes in and gets to the table where Lee gives up ten dollars. Megan looks up at the exchange giving them all funny looks, Marc gave her a look; it meant stop reading minds. Megan sits down and the family laugh at each other they eat in peace and after lunch is their free period.

Marc and Megan sit together and stare off into space, "Hear that" Megan thinks to Marc. "Umm no" Marc thinks back. "Sounds like trouble" Megan whispers to him. The two jumps up and rush out of school to save the day the second they are away from school they touch the button on their watch and say their Names **_"Mighty Girlz/ Brain Guy" _**the two say transforming into their new images. Marc flies toward the trouble and Megan runs there. At the sight there is a fire, and there is many people trapped inside. Megan gets there and runs inside using her telepathy to keep the flames at bay. Meanwhile Marc is inhaling the flames. The firefighters watch in a weird daze, Megan finds the first people and they almost get squashed by a beam so she teleports all of them herself included outside.

"That was new" Megan said as the paramedics look at the people "Nobody be alarmed we may be new at this, but we are here to help" she said in her disguised voice. "The building is falling apart hurry up **_Mighty Girlz_**" Marc said in his disguised voice. "All over it **_Brain Guy_**" Megan said. Running into the building Megan finds more people and rescues them, "That is everyone" Megan said. Marc stopped eating the flames "HELP HELP ME" a voice yelled from within the building. "MY BABY" a woman said who was trying to get in "Marc you secure the woman I got the kid" Megan thought. "Sorry lady can't have you getting hurt" Marc said slinging the woman onto his shoulder who started kicking him so she could get to her baby. Megan stood outside the building trying to figure out what to do finally she used her telepathy to bring the child out and put the child safely in Marc's hands.

Just in time the building fell to pieces right then and one of the beams was going to hit Marc. "**_Brain Guy heads up_**" Megan yelled. Marc put the civilians down and caught the beams. "Well that was fun" Marc said. The next second there was an alarm ringing "Hey those guys are robbing a jewelry store" a guy said. Megan ran after the car and tried to stop it, it wasn't until Marc dove in front of it that it plowed into him did it stop. The thief's caught everyone cheered their names, the two didn't allow themselves to stick around like their siblings would of, but they didn't have oversized egos.

Back at school there was a news announcement _"New Heroes seen today Mighty Girlz and Brain Guy, both showed up at our time of need. Then there was a news clipping of the heroes. These two heroes are the next protectors! The question is are they good or evil" the announcer said. _We were terrible Marc thought. "It was our first time" Megan thought back. "That is so cool, I wish I had Super Powers" Tony said excitedly. "There is no such thing as Super Powers Ton" Megan said. "Yeah they are probably using stuff like a jet pack and some cement to make them look strong and can help them fly" Marc said impatiently. They had to protect their identities, "Well they are obviously not you" Tami said annoyed at the two brains. Marc and Megan laughed to themselves.

**_Just got myself into writers block so it might be a few days before I can continue, I know the ending but to get there is the problem. Want to thank everyone for your patience. Sorry this chapter is so suckish._**


	5. The SUPER VILLAIN

**_Ok I think I can Continue Maybe._**

Megan and Marc were exhausted once they returned home that one act of heroism had wasted their powers. "Ok it seems like our powers is very limited" Marc said as he threw himself onto the couch. "Yeah I feel out of shape" Megan said sitting on the floor. The two starred at the roof when Megan started laughing, "What's so funny" Marc said laughing too. "Well I was just thinking how Tony would kill us if he found out" Megan said. "Speaking of killing we need to figure out if we have any weaknesses, you know like Kryptonite with Superman" Marc said. Megan frowned up at him, but agreed. The two flew/ran back to the warehouses to figure things out, "I took the liberty of carrying some of the building the fire was in to see if we are so weak because of any materials" Marc said.

Megan looked at the building blankly, then started patting at the building and upon touching some Mercury started glowing purple. "Wow I feel really weird" Megan said as she began to tip over. "Hmm" Marc said as he touched Mercury, but nothing happened "We don't have the same weakness". Marc started touching more of the building, until finally he started glowing green "Looks like I'm weak against Copper" Marc said as he almost fell onto the floor. The two now knowing their weakness, both walk away seeing how they wasted their energy again.

Once they get home they are WHOOPED, one problem though Megan partly froze the way in through fright and Marc almost broke the Tunnel entirely. 'Well this is our first WHOOPING' Megan thought to Marc. Marc unfroze the way in with his breath and on they went to WHOOP, as they were landing Marc almost flew, but Megan dragged him down into the couch. "Evening spies took you a while to get here" Jerry said to the two. Lee and Tony were there too looking impatient, "What took you so long" Lee asked. All hands on deck Jerry WHOOPED his agents to their jet to their next mission.

'Megan what are we doing' Marc thought at Megan. 'We are to look at the other lab Dr. Wacko was using' Megan thought back. 'You know I never realized how slow the jet was' Marc thought quite annoyed. 'I'll just give it a little juice then' Megan thought back touching the metal and using her Super Speed. The Jet went out of control since Lee was not used to such a fast jet. "Lee what you crazy are" Tony exclaimed in the back. Everyone screamed it a panic and Megan almost launched a Hyper Voice, "Stop it" Marc called over to Megan. "What does it look like I am trying to do" Lee said angrily at Marc. Megan let go of the jet and instantly the jet slowed down, everyone sighed a deep breath of relief. 'Don't do that again' Marc thought. 'Sorry' Megan thought back.

With the jet landed and safe on the ground Lee looks at the jet from top to bottom "It looks fine to me" Lee said confused. "So what happened" Tony asked. "No idea" Marc said. "I guess we hit some turbulence" Megan said stupidly. The four climbed to the top of the mountain from before, and Marc and Megan lead the way into the lair 'Hey I can see in the dark' Marc thought. The spies found their way into the lair and began their investigation. "Well that is where he captured us" Marc said. "That was where the chemicals were" Megan said. "Center fuse was there" Marc said. "There was also a screen, but I guess it got washed away" Megan said.

With nothing left in the lab, the spies went home; this time Megan did not Super Charge the jet. Megan went into her room and made a website for her and Marc, 'Hey Marc what name should we have' Megan thought to Marc. 'What do you mean we already have names' Marc thought back. 'No a team name; how About the Tweam' Megan thought. 'Tweam' Marc thought back confused. 'Yeah Teen Team' Megan thought. 'Ok why not' Marc thought. Megan made it so the website could be used to rescue the day and she even uploaded the website into her watch it will beep anytime there is trouble. Megan ran into Marc's room invisible and modified his watch as well.

The next day at five in the morning the watches start beeping; Marc looked at his watch annoyed 'Why is it doing that' he thought. 'Telling you it is time to save the day' Megan thought back. The two rushed off to see what trouble there was, and boy was there trouble.

Upon arrival at the town square Marc and Megan look for the threat, but come up with nothing. Then there was a familiar laughter "It's bigger, It's badder and it is now Out" the evil scientist said. Marc and Megan gasped they were not expecting to see him out of WHOOP Prison. Marc and Megan attack the evil Villain, who notices them as they swoop in. "You hey I know you, you are those brats well let's play" he said. He picked up a heavy beam and swung it at the two heroes Marc caught the beam while Megan ran around in circles creating a tornado. The Villain laughed at their attempts and showed Megan what a real tornado looked like blowing her away. Marc gasped and flew at the Super Villain, who grabbed Marc and threw him using the super strength.

Megan thinks up a way to get rid of the villain, but Marc needs to help as well. Megan yells making the Hyper Voice scare the Super Villain and also blasting him away from the city. "Brain Guy we need to freeze him I need you to distract him" Megan said. "You got it Mighty Girlz" Marc said as he flew at the bad guy again.

Megan uses her invisibility to sneak up behind the Super Villain and just as Marc is thrown away from the Villain uses her ice breath to freeze him. The Super Villain struggles, but is no threat to Megan's breath. Marc congratulates Megan then flies off to put the villain in the North Pole. The two return home for school and their family still has no idea that they are heroes.

Marc and Megan were called from school many times that day, for normal stuff and they were thrilled that people were starting to trust them. _"A Super Villain was here today soon conquered by our new heroes. They helped catch bad guys, put out fires, help poor cats stuck in a tree and they helped the mayor when he was kidnapped" The News Guy said. _Lee walked over to the TV and turned it off "Those JERKS are making us loose our jobs" Lee said angrily. "You know what, you're right Lee we haven't heard from Jerry all day, and people now trust those stupid HEROE ZEROES" Tony said. The two heroes heard their brothers and knew they had made the right choice to not tell their family, but will it cost them too.


	6. The Trap

**_Sorry for the major delay. Writers' block, school, Homework and then my computer dying on me. It is fixed now, so I can continue and perhaps make the story more exciting._**

Megan gazed angrily at her boss as Jerry uses all of WHOOP to try and track down the Heroes who were sitting right in front of them. Marc just watches in amusement as Jerry yells at his staff for losing the crazy scientist, Lee and Tony sit on the couch looking glum. 'Perhaps we should lay off some missions' Megan thought to Marc. 'What' Marc thought back 'What happened to _just because the others feel useless does not mean we lay off helping people_'? 'It still applies only now we do spy missions and Hero missions' Megan thought back. Only two weeks into the job and all the spy jobs were taken up by the two Heroes, Megan and Marc has patched up their suits more times than they could count and the evil Villain has come back twenty times since his previous encounter.

Lee watched as his boss ran around the room; it reminded him of the time Megan was turned into Luke, the worry and the panic shined on Jerry's bald head. Tony was still thinking of a way to prove that the evil Heroes can be stopped, but so far they have even saved the day more times than we have in all our years. This was turning hopeless and the chance of losing their spy jobs was high; the weird thing is Marc and Megan seems way too stressed to care about losing their jobs.

Megan reading her brother's minds was feeling more stressed than Marc and felt that they had to do something before WHOOP and all the other agencies disappeared off the map. "Hey perhaps we should call it a night" Megan said. Lee looked up from his thinking and then glanced at his watch, then just as quickly glanced at the watches Marc and Megan had on, the Hero ones. Tony blinked at the ceiling and got up from his position on the couch, the spies all walked over to their boss who was getting even older by the day. Jerry stared at his spies' one of the best spy teams he ever had, and now they were being run out before their career as a spy even started.

The foursome went home and put a happy face on so that their mother would not be worried about them, they had all the worry they could take. The next day Megan got up to the usual vibration of her watch and Marc was soon up too the two raced towards the fire that was racing out of control. They now knew how to use their powers better and more wisely.

"Mighty Girlz quick run over to that pond and make a waternaode, so the fire doesn't spread" Brain Guy pounded the floor making dirt and mud cover up the fire. Megan did as Marc said they took turns being the leader, since neither could decide who should be in charge. After the fire was put out there was a sound never to be heard after a Heroistic struggle like that. "Boo, Heroes go away. Do not stay Heroes go away, Zeroes don't stay" the crowd cheered together. "What is the matter with you people" Megan said stunned "We are only trying to help you". "Helping us loose our jobs" a firefighter said in outrage "We don't need the competition". Marc and Megan looked at each other and then they both nodded. "Here is the deal, we will only come if it is a huge emergency, no more fires, no more bank robberies" Marc said "In fact only the none human struggles we will face". Megan then added "We will allow you to be who you are all you had to do was ask" the two went away both angry and confused at the sudden change of heart.

Lee and Tony were both standing next to the TV when Marc and Megan came down for school with the volume on high. "_As it occurred, the fire made these two rush into a rescue. By the end of the rescue people were throwing rocks at them and telling them to go away. Is this the end of our Heroes or will they soon stop helping the helpless_" the News Guy said. "Hah that will show those Greedy Job Grabbers" Lee said in triumph. "Yeah they will soon be run out of town and the spies will be here to play" Tony said with a fist pump. 'I just don't understand how things can go so downhill after only a few days' Marc thought. Megan nodded thoughtfully.

That day at school everyone showed their dislike of the Heroes tearing down all the paintings that people had made of them and putting new ones up telling the Heroes to stay hidden. Marc and Megan took it all in and felt angry at how the public started hating them for helping. Every time their watches buzzed that day Marc and Megan ignored them, they were both too busy worrying about what they should do next.

For the first time in weeks the stairs turned into a slide and the four spies unwillingly went down the slide into Jerry's office. "Welcome spies I finally have a mission for you, now that our Heroes have stopped helping as much" Jerry said cheerfully.

Tony and Lee were so excited that they were instantly in their spy suits, Marc and Megan nearly got into their Hero costumes and only after watching their brothers did they think of their mistake. "Ok so you spies are to look for an old foe of yours" Jerry said "My sister Sherry has once again escaped WHOOP Prison, and she is after you four".

Jerry watched in surprise as Megan looked uninterested at the screen and Marc was too busy fidgeting with his spy suit to look at the screen. Giving his spies an interested look he sent the four of them on their way, on the jet again Marc made it clear that Megan was not allowed to give the jet a speed boost. The jet closed in on the Holding Center where Sherry last was seen on camera to search for clues.

Lee and Megan went one way while Marc and Tony went the other; "Hey Megan look at this" Lee exclaimed only getting an "Hmm that is nice" from his sister at the major clue he just found. Lee looking annoyed at Megan got a sudden sensation as though someone was reading his mind, shaking his head Lee continued down the hallway. Megan stayed behind as she searched for more clues with her Super Sight.

Tony was not getting anywhere since his usually big brained brother barely paid attention to his surroundings, and actually knocking over a pillar. "Whoa bro" Tony exclaimed. Marc stared at Tony trying to figure out what he meant "Oh oww, what did I walk into" Marc exclaimed all of a sudden. Tony continued staring at his brother, but was satisfied enough to keep searching his clue area.

Pretty soon the four were back in the plane for their ride home. "Hey Megan you were not very helpful today, something on your mind" Lee asked. "Huh oh yeah that is nice Lee" Megan said in obvious thought. "Ok" Lee said confused. "Yeah Marc way to be horrible at spy work" Tony said. "Why thank you that is really nice of you" Marc said back. Lee and Tony looked at each other confused what in the world is happening to their dorkey siblings. At the house Lee and Tony continue watching their siblings every move and boy were they very down.

Megan was now getting worried she now knew all of the chemicals that lay within them, and if these chemicals are still playing with their DNA then their RNA will completely dissipate until they are no longer alive. Their vocabulary was getting stronger, their brains larger and it was beginning to worry Megan, but Marc was loving the fact that no one was as strong as he is. Megan just hoped no one will figure out their secret identities until after the serum for making them normal is concocted.

The ever so familiar bell rang as Marc was standing there next to his locker, staring at the world around him, he could tell he was different somehow; but how could he. 'I am still the same loser I have been since ever' Marc reassured himself. 'You bet you are' Megan thought back in her class. Marc chuckled to himself and walked to his class knowing how late he was. That day in science was the worst day in history, Lee and Tony was in the class with Marc and Megan that day and guess what we were studying. I will give you a hint it makes us both glow, and may give us away and could harm our wellbeing. If you guessed Copper and Mercury you are so right.

Megan walked into the classroom and almost as quickly ran out again; after all she could not use her powers in school. 'Copper, Mercury! Must Study!' a kid thought inside the room. 'Now what' Megan thought staring at the room in dismay. Lee and Tony went into the room and looked back when they noticed Megan standing there staring at the room in dismay. Marc went in and was just as concerned about Megan as the other two.

Megan went in so as not to worry her brother's, but the worry and fear of being discovered never left her. The teacher blahed away about nothing as usual and Megan just could not sit still, the other three kept glancing at her agitated movements. Marc was especially worried, since it seemed like his sister's reluctance to even go into the classroom was nagging him.

"Ok now class we are going to do a lab about Copper and Mercury" the teacher calmly said. "What" Marc said in shock "You have got to kidding me"? Marc got many stares so he had added "It has been way too long since we had a lab" Marc laughed uncomfortably. The supplies were passed out and of course Lee and Tony would not help them.

Lee watched as his brainy siblings did the lab, but the way Marc and Megan moved on other sides of the table to conduct their experiments. In fact Lee had to pass the Copper over to Megan and Tony passed the Mercury over to Marc. The two acted as though the other chemical was poisonous.

After the class Lee and Tony reported to WHOOP, they were both worried for their siblings and confessed their worries to Jerry. "Ok spies I think we need to call in our ex Heroes" Jerry said. Lee looked stunned and Tony said "What does that have to do with anything". "Well I have a hunch and I want to see if it is true" Jerry said.

Within minutes Jerry had posted an S.O.S. to the Heroes, so as to trap them in an escape proof room. Marc and Megan were both watching TV when their watches beeped the two, instantly changed into their costumes and raced off to WHOOP. The two burst into the room and landed on the floor when the next second the roof repaired itself and the two had a bad feeling. "Let's go" Megan said. "Yeah" Marc said worried. Marc blasted off from the floor and was prepared to punch through the roof, but the second he touched the roof he started glowing green "Copper" Marc said as he fell onto the floor. "I got this" Megan said with confidence, she ran up to the wall and slammed into, glowing purple as she did "Mercury". The two Heroes were trapped by their own boss WHAT DO THEY DO NOW?


	7. Bye Bye Powers

**_WHOOP HQ_**

Marc and Megan were both trying their best to get out of the room WHOOP had trapped them in before they were found out, but they were not doing too well. "Come on let's try again" Megan said as Marc fell to the floor exhausted. "No way too tired, must now relax" Marc said. Megan gave a big sigh and then sat down as well "Ok we are listening" she said to the walls.

Jerry started explaining their position "You two are now trapped, and you can only leave after answering our questions". Megan was way ahead of Jerry reading his mind as he was speaking, dreading all the questions he was about to ask. "What are you here for" Jerry asked. "Umm you sent an S.O.S." Marc/Brain Guy said. "No why are you in our city, on our planet" Jerry asked again. "We just thought we would be nice and help people on this planet" Megan/ Mighty Girlz said. Jerry thought about it and was happy with their answer "Ok, then WHO ARE YOU?" he asked.

Silence had encased the room, Marc and Megan did not know what to say "Umm people" Megan said, the same time Marc said "Aliens". "Ahh I see" Jerry said "So when are you leaving". "Once you set us free" Marc said dumbly. "Leave the planet" Jerry said. "Well umm never sounds nice" Megan said. Both Heroes were getting nervous that Jerry was hunting for the truth.

Jerry then looked at the two Heroes with consideration "Where is Megan and Marc" he said. The two were stunned 'Ok now what Megan' Marc thought wildly. 'We need to get out of here' Megan said in distress. 'Easier said than done' Marc thought. "Um well it depends on whom you are talking about Jerry" Megan said.

"A: The Clarks and B: How do you know my name" Jerry said with suspicion. "Well I can read minds" Megan said simply getting an are you crazy look from her Heroed up brother. Jerry looked at the pink suited person with interest, 'so she knew my plans before I did' he thought. 'Yep Jerr' Megan said in her normal voice inside his brain. 'Megan, you are the Heroes' Jerry thought back. 'Yep Marc and I got powers from that evil wacko' Megan explained. 'That explains why you two have been so laid back about the whole Heroes taking over thing' Jerry thought. "Yeah we didn't want to get the people we loved in more danger than was needed" Megan said out loud in the disguised voice. "Yeah dude, we were only doing what we thought best" Marc agreed in his disguised voice.

"Well WHOOP sticks together, take off those silly disguises" Jerry said disabling the field around his two agents and allowing them to walk towards his office. "Ingenious designs" Jerry said as he saw the costumes up close and personal. "Thanks the two of us built them" Megan said. Lee and Tony looked lost "Wait what" they both said. "Don't worry you two" Jerry said looking at the Heroes "Power down and we can talk". Megan and Marc looked at each other before they said "Power Down" together, changing into their normal persona in front of the people they were trying to hide it from.

Lee and Tony stood there mouth agape shocked that the people they had hated were actually people they loved.

Megan and Marc stood there looking lost no one knew what to say 'Wow so they lied to us' Lee thought angrily. 'No not lying we just wanted you guys to be safe' Megan thought in Lees' mind. Lee looked at his sister and brother with interest, "So…" Lee began. "Yep" Megan said. "Then…" Lee tried again. "Umm yeah I guess" Megan said. "How…" Lee said. "The Professor Whack job mission" Megan answered the unasked question.

"Megan will you stop that, it still is just as annoying you reading people's minds as it was on day one" Marc scolded. "Ahh day one I remember using my telepathy to throw Tami across the room" Megan said laughing. "And our first mission with powers" Marc said giving Megan a knowing look. "Sheesh I said I was sorry for making the jet go Super-Fast" Megan said annoyed. "Wait when the jet went out of control that time" Lee said "That was you" Lee accused. "Opps" Megan said.

Tony started laughing uncontrollably, which got everyone else in the swing on things. Marc and Megan's watches began beeping again "Hmm" Megan said looking at her watch. "Another bank robbery in progress" Marc said bored. "I got them" Megan said "Mighty Girlz" Megan touched her watch and ran off to save the day.

"Wow Megan is fast" Lee said amazed. "Back so soon" Marc said suddenly making Jerry, Lee and Tony look at each other in surprise. "Yep I tied his shoes together and then I got myself a smoothie" Megan said stopping right in front of Marc with a smoothie. Megan powered down and watched the others frown at her, but she just shrugged and ignored them.

Megan knew that now that Jerry was on her side she could make an antidote, for their powers which she had found out was going to end up destroying herself and Marc not to mention the evil villain. That night Megan started using WHOOP TECH and started developing a way to fix them and get rid of their powers.

Lee looked at his sister she looked even more tired than normal; Megan looked like she was up all night. "I was" Megan said out of nowhere, getting an annoyed look from Marc. Megan ignored him and started worrying about the days that lay ahead and the fact that they had to find the Wacky Scientist.

Marc was also worried about Megan "She just does not seem like her upbeat self" he said to Tony as he rounded a corner and saw Megan hurling all over the place. 'I'm ok just something I need to fix' Megan thought with exhaustion. Marc looked at his sister and realized she looked pale and about ready to collapse "Well thanks bro" Megan replied.

Marc was washing his dirty face when the next second he was in a mountain of pain just as severe as the time he was getting his powers this time he refused to scream. Once the pain passed he was WHOOPED and was soon sitting on the couch with his family. "Spies I have found our Super Villain, he is coming towards the city and… Oh MY, you two look like your ill" Jerry said to Marc and Megan. "You too" Megan said with a sigh.

"Ok I'll bite, what is going on" Marc said. "Our powers are killing us Marc" Megan said simply "I felt it first and knew I had to do something". "Like what?" Marc said worried. "I am making an antidote and in a few hours it will be finished" Megan said.

The Clark family all waited with baited breath as the Villain drew closer and the antidote was just finishing. All was silent, though Tony was beginning to feel jittery; there was no telling what would happen next. Just as the green light in the Chem Lab signaled it was finished the Villain was now in the city limits.

"Ok so this is the final showdown Marc, we will get rid of his powers and then we will make it seem like we died and then take our powers away as well" Megan said briefing her brother, far away from Jerry, Lee and Tony. Marc nodded to show he understood and then stood up with Megan both holding the antidote that they had to get into the villain.

"Ok spies now that he is here we must think of a plan" Jerry said looking over at Megan and marc. "Yes, we need to do whatever we can to help Megan and Marc" Lee said. "NO" Megan said with authority "You guys stay out of our fight". "It will be safer here" Marc added. "I don't care about safe" Lee said angrily. "Yeah I am with Lee, we stick together" Tony said walking towards his siblings only to bounce off a force field that Megan had made to surround the three people before her.

Lee and Tony banged on the force field angrily, but they could not get out they watched as Megan and Marc flew out of the building. "I sure hope they know what they are doing" Lee said with worry.

Megan ran across town while Marc flew and they were both worried about what would happen next. Megan connected with the villain first, punching him with a powerful fist of wind she made by rotating her wrists. Marc soon followed planting his fists into the Villain, now was the part where they had to put the needle into the villain and cure him, but just as the two were about to do so their powers started attacking them again.

The two were hunched on the ground as the pain ran through their bodies, the Villain laughed and took advantage, but Megan used another force field to protect them. Once the pain was gone Marc said "It is now or never Megan". Megan and Marc blitzed the Villain and put the antidote in him, within minutes the Villain who had broken away from them when they had cured him, started falling out of the sky "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh " The Villain screamed on the way down. Marc caught him and the two flew him back to WHOOP Prison "Take care of this" Marc said handing the Villain over to the Security.

The two landed into the office to take their antidotes and Megan released their brothers "Are you crazy" Lee said "You could of gotten yourselves killed" Lee said once he was free. The TV turned on and showed a very detailed version of the fight and how at the end the villain lost, but in the end the Heroes disappeared (with some help from Megan's teleporting power).

The whole world knew that the heroes were gone and now the only thing left to do was cure the two Heroes who gave their lives for everyone. Megan had passed out and Marc was crawling over to the antidote, then he passed out. "Whoa" Lee said in horror "They are glowing". Marc and Megan were alternating between turning green and purple. Tony ran over to the antidote and gave one to Lee as they cure their siblings hoping it wasn't too late.


	8. Same Old Same Oldd

**_Three Days Later_**

Marc felt the fluffy bed under him again, his head felt heavy and it was hard to move, Marc groaned and could barely tell that, that noise had come from him. It had been a few days until the two Ex-Heroes woke up from their near death experience. Megan woke up to a sudden sound, it was very bright. Once the two opened their eyes they saw their family looking over them, they were in an actual hospital with their mom and dad looking worriedly at them. Lee and Tony were standing there with relief clear on their faces, smiling.

Megan and Marc tried communicating in their minds, nut that connection was long gone and they both knew it. "Hello" Marc said. "How's it going" Megan said. The family hugged each other and they left the hospital after the twins had passed a few tests.

Back at school the family sat on a bench watching the world go by. "So what was it like having powers" Hyper Tony asked. Marc and Megan looked at each other "It was awesome" they said together. Lee laughed at the sour look Tony gave the two, while Marc and Megan just enjoyed not having to rush off.

Except they thought too soon, a Tunnel opened up and sucked them all in. "Looks like everything is back to normal" Megan said as they went to work. "Yep, but is that a bad thing" Lee asked. "We'll see when we get there" Marc said. "Hope this mission is fun" Tony said.

YEP SAME OLD SAME OLD!

**_ THANKS for reading for it took so long I lost my Mojo. Got it back, lost it again and just decided I had to finish it today or tomorrow._**


End file.
